Scooby-Doo and the Mistaken Machine
by changingfavorite
Summary: Aftermovie #4-Velma's new creation, a robot called Nibot, seems ordinary at first, but when it begins acting on its own and is out of her control, everyone is in danger! Can Scooby, the gang, and my OC Chillers stop this mistaken machine before it causes even more trouble? Cover image drawn by me (April 2011).
1. Chapter 1

**Scooby-Doo and the Mistaken Machine  
**

Chapter 1

 _This is the fourth Scooby-Doo and Chillers Aftermovie, a movie that takes place after the "Scooby-Doo and Chillers" series ends._

 _I thought of this movie in 2011. This chapter was thought up then; the rest is new.  
_

* * *

Chillers lay on the windowsill, looking lazily out the window. She had been waiting to find out what Velma was making. Velma had told everyone that she was working on a new creation and they could see it when it was finished. Chillers was curious and stayed downstairs in case Velma needed her help (though she knew she probably wouldn't need help), and now found herself admiring the sunshine and daydreaming.

Suddenly, "Chillers!" Velma called out. Chillers snapped out of her daydreaming and was so startled that she fell off the windowsill. "Are you daydreaming again? I need your help!" Velma said.

Chillers jumped onto the table Velma was standing next to. "But what can I do?" she asked, "I'm so small!"

"That's exactly why I need you-there's a secret tunnel behind those books, and you could fit in it," Velma replied, looking at the bookcase.

Chillers didn't know what was in the tunnel, so she shook her head. "No way!"

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Velma took out a box of Scooby Snacks.

Chillers slowly shook her head.

"Would you do it for two?"

"Okay!" Chillers said. She caught the Scooby Snacks and jumped off the table. "Scooby-dooby-doo!" she said as she ran to the bookcase. She threw a few books out of the way, ran into the secret tunnel, and came back with a remote control.

Velma took the remote and petted Chillers's head. "Good job, Chills!" she said, "This is all we need for the robot!"

"Robot?" Chillers asked.

Velma went over to a robot that was as tall as she was and shaped somewhat like a person. "Sure, Chillers," she said, "Meet Nibot, my new creation!"

When she pushed a button on the remote, Nibot said, "Hello, I am Nibot," in a robotic voice.

"Cool!" Chillers said, her eyes sparkling.

Velma moved a device on top of the remote, making Nibot move its arms. "I can make it move in many ways using this," she said. Chillers jumped on Nibot's head, making the robot move as if it were dancing. Velma chuckled. As she started to walk away, Chillers jumped onto her shoulder, purring. She patted the cat's head and said, "Okay, Chillers. Let's go tell the others." Neither of them saw Nibot's red eyes begin to glow…

When Velma and Chillers came upstairs, they found Scooby by himself in the living room. "Scooby?" Velma said, "Where's everyone else?"

"Rhey reft," Scooby said.

"Where did they go?" Velma asked.

"Rolving ra rystery," Scooby replied.

The three of them sat on the grey couch and Velma rubbed Scooby and Chillers's heads. "I wonder why they left without us," she said, "It looks like it's just us three."

Suddenly, there was a crash from the downstairs. "What was that?" Velma said. Scooby, Chillers, and she carefully opened the door and went to investigate. "Something broke through the window!" Velma exclaimed, looking at a large hole in the window.

"And don't look now, but Nibot is gone too!" Chillers looked at where the now missing robot had been standing minutes earlier.

"Rikes!" Scooby yelped. He leapt up and closed the curtains.

"That won't keep it outside, Scooby-" Velma began. Then everyone gasped when Nibot came crashing through the curtains. They ran up the stairs. Chillers stopped and looked back, so Velma grabbed her and then closed the door.

* * *

 _Chillers can talk in the Aftermovies because she falls into a chemical that makes her able to talk in the last episode of the series. Everyone (except Scooby and Shaggy) looks somewhat different in these movies. Chillers wears a blue bow on her right ear and a pink and white collar around her neck in them._


	2. Chapter 2

**Scooby-Doo and the Mistaken Machine  
**

Chapter 2  


* * *

When Scooby, Velma, and Chillers came back into the living room, they nearly collided with Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne, who were coming in the front door. "Hey, what's the rush, you guys?" Fred said.

"D-d-downstairs!" Chillers stammered.

"Rit's rafter rus!" Scooby said.

"What's downstairs? What's after you?" Fred asked, confused.

"I'll explain later," Velma said, "Right now we have to show you something!"

Everyone cautiously opened the door that led downstairs and went down the stairs. Nibot was not there. "Like, there's nothing here," Shaggy said.

"It's gone," Velma said, "but we still have the evidence that it was here." She showed the others the broken window and torn curtains.

"Jeepers," Daphne said, "What did that?"

"Come back upstairs and I'll explain everything," Velma led the others upstairs.

Everyone sat at the kitchen table. While Scooby and Shaggy ate pretzels from a bowl, Velma told everyone about Nibot. "The project I told you about was a robot that I call Nibot, but there have been a few strange happenings since I built it. Right after it was complete, the remote I made to control it disappeared. I found the remote in the secret tunnel in the bookcase."

"I thought that was a strange place to keep a remote control," Chillers added.

"Then, after Chillers gave me the remote, Nibot suddenly had a mind of its own. It crashed right through the window and the curtains," Velma finished.

"Zoinks! Nibot must be one scary robot!" Shaggy said. While he wasn't paying attention, Scooby ate the rest of the pretzels. A few of them fell in different directions, and Scooby had to twist his body like a pretzel to catch all of them.

"If Nibot isn't in the house, it must be outside somewhere," Fred said, "We have to stop it before it causes trouble!"

Velma grabbed Nibot's remote and everyone left the room. Shaggy looked back at Scooby. "This is no time to act like a pretzel, Scoob," he said.

"Rmph!" Scooby mumbled, and he followed the others, still in a pretzel shape.

Everyone went outside and looked for Nibot. While they looked in the yard, Chillers said, "Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, why did you solve a mystery without Scooby, Velma, and me?"

"Well, we knew Velma was busy making Nibot and you'd want to stay with her," Fred replied, "and we thought Scooby would want to keep you company."

"Yeah, but like, it's not the same without you guys," Shaggy said.

"It's Nibot! Look out!" Velma exclaimed suddenly. Everyone ran out of the way as Nibot came near. It chased them until they dove into some bushes. Nibot looked in the bushes, but the gang was behind some trees. They ran again, climbed up a tree, and watched Nibot from a branch. The robot came towards them, so they jumped from the branch. They ran down a hill, but tripped and tumbled down the hill. They landed in a lake with a splash. When Nibot saw this, it turned and left.

Everyone surfaced. A fish flopped around on Scooby's nose, then hit his face with its tail and jumped into the water.

* * *

 _The paragraph that starts with "'It's Nibot! Look out!' Velma exclaimed suddenly" is where the Scooby-Doo theme song plays._


	3. Chapter 3

**Scooby-Doo and the Mistaken Machine  
**

Chapter 3  


* * *

Scooby covered his face. "We're lucky we landed in water," Velma said, "If Nibot had come in the water, it would have short-circuited. That's why it left. We're also lucky that I dropped the remote before we were in the water, or it would have been ruined."

"That remote may not have been ruined, but my hair was," Daphne complained.

Everyone climbed out of the water and Velma picked up the remote. "Nibot's going to be hard to catch," Fred said, "We need help."

"I know who can help us," Velma said, "Come on."

A few minutes later, everyone came to a somewhat small building with "Builtech Workshop" on a sign above the door. "This is where Prof. Builtech makes mechanical parts," Velma explained, "I got the materials to build Nibot from him." She went inside, followed by everyone else, and called out, "Prof. Builtech, are you here?"

A man wearing glasses came into the room. "Velma! Good to see you again," he said, "I see you've brought some friends."

"Prof. Builtech, these are my friends, Daphne, Fred, Shaggy, Chillers…" Velma said.

"Rand Scooby-Doo!" Scooby said.

"Nice to meet you," Prof. Builtech said to Velma's friends, "I hear all of you solve mysteries."

"We're trying to solve a mystery right now," Velma said, "That's why we came to you, Professor. You see, Nibot has been completed, but has also been acting on its own."

Prof. Builtech frowned. "Oh, dear. I didn't think that would really happen."

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I'm afraid Nibot is…possessed,"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said as Scooby jumped in his arms, "L-like, by ghosts?"

"That's right," Prof. Builtech replied, "The materials Nibot's parts are made from were taken from an area near a cemetery. I didn't think anything of it at first, but now I believe that ghosts, angered by the disturbance to their land, are controlling Nibot."

"So what should we do?" Fred asked.

"Well, normally I'd tell you to bring Nibot to me so I could fix the problem, but that's not exactly possible with a robot that moves on its own," Prof. Builtech replied, "I think the best thing to do right now is try to deactivate it."

"I should be able to turn Nibot off with this remote," Velma said, "Thanks for your help, Professor."

"Anytime," the professor answered as Scooby and friends left the workshop.

When they were back outside, Daphne said, "Do you believe that story about Nibot being haunted?"

"I do," said Shaggy.

"Ro ro Ri," Scooby agreed.

"I don't," Velma said, "I think Nibot could have a malfunction in its mechanistic control center."

"Huh?" Scooby and Shaggy said.

"She said Nibot might not be working right," Chillers told them.

"Oh," they said.

Just then, Nibot came to them. "It's Nibot!" Fred said, "Velma, can you stop it?"

Velma pushed the buttons on the remote, but Nibot didn't stop. "It won't respond!"

"Time for Plan B-RUN!" Fred shouted.

Everyone ran. When they came to a pole, they climbed up it. Nibot came to the pole, so they slid back down, landing on its head, and then ran again.

* * *

 _During the last paragraph in this chapter and the first paragraph in Chapter 4, a song I made up called "See the World" plays._


	4. Chapter 4

**Scooby-Doo and the Mistaken Machine  
**

Chapter 4  


* * *

Scooby wasn't watching where he was going and crashed into the others, sending everyone tumbling. They stopped at the edge of a cliff. The ground broke beneath Scooby, and Shaggy grabbed his paw. Everyone else grabbed Shaggy and helped him pull Scooby up. They changed direction. When Nibot came closer, Chillers jumped in front of it, ready to fight, but Scooby grabbed her. Everyone soon hid behind some trees to catch their breath, but Nibot caught up to them. Scooby and Chillers went one way and Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma went the other way. Nibot went after Scooby and Chillers. Chillers tripped and then dodged Nibot's attacks. Scooby ran at Nibot, growling, but it shot lasers from its eyes. Scooby yelped and jumped out of the way. Then, he gasped as Nibot charged right at Chillers…

Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma had stopped when they heard a scream. "That sounds like Chillers!" Daphne said.

"She's in trouble!" Velma said. They all rushed to Chillers and found her lying on the ground, injured. Scooby stood nearby, shaking. "Chillers!" Velma cried out, "Are you all right?" She ran over to Chillers and looked at her with concern. Chillers only groaned in response.

"Scooby, did you see who did this?" Fred asked Scooby.

"R-Ribot!" Scooby said.

Velma carefully lifted Chillers off the ground. "Guys, Chillers is badly injured," she said, "We have to get her to a doctor immediately!"

At the vet's office, a doctor examined Chillers. "Hmm…" he said. Then he bandaged her injuries. "Chillers has suffered some injuries, but our tests showed nothing serious. Just let her rest for a while, and she'll be fine."

When the vet left the room, Fred said, "Gang, now we're really going to get serious about this mystery-Nibot has injured our friend! Let's see if we can find any clues around Prof. Builtech's workshop."

Velma stood beside the table Chillers was lying on. "As much as I'd like to help you guys, I think I should stay with Chillers since she's my best friend."

"Ri rill roo!" Scooby said, running up beside her. He wanted to keep Chillers company. Fred nodded his approval as he walked away with Shaggy and Daphne.

"I can't believe my own robot would harm my friend…" Velma said sadly. Then, Chillers opened her eyes and groaned softly. "Chillers, how are you feeling?" Velma asked.

Chillers looked up but saw three Velmas. "Velma…why do I see three of you?"

"You were hurt pretty badly, but you're going to be okay. Just relax." Soon Chillers's vision focused and she lifted her head. "Fresh air might help you feel better, Chillers," Velma said, "Scooby and I can take you outside if you like." Chillers purred as Velma carried her outside behind Scooby.

Chillers found that being outside made her feel a little better and cheerier; but it wasn't long before Nibot came from behind Scooby, Velma, and her. "Rook rout!" Scooby said, and Velma and he ran, but Velma was slowed down by her arms being full, and Nibot was catching up to her. "Rurry!" Scooby said. He jumped over a fallen tree branch. Velma also jumped over it, but couldn't land as well while carrying Chillers. She looked back at Nibot, then quickly got up and ran away. Scooby, Chillers, and she collided with a janitor who was entering the building.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scooby-Doo and the Mistaken Machine  
**

Chapter 5  


* * *

"What are you doing running around out here?" he said.

"…Would you believe we're…being chased by a robot?" Velma said.

Meanwhile, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne looked around Prof. Builtech's workshop. "Well, no clues here," Fred said after they'd looked all around the workshop.

"Like, of course not," Shaggy said, "Nibot is haunted!"

"I'm not so sure, Shaggy," Fred replied.

Then, the door of the workshop opened and Prof. Builtech came out. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"We're just looking for clues," Fred answered, "We were chased by Nibot again, and it hurt Chillers. Velma and Scooby are with her right now."

"And Velma wasn't able to stop Nibot with the remote," Daphne added.

"It seems that Nibot is getting more powerful as time passes," Prof. Builtech said grimly, "The spirits must be growing more angered. Their power is great enough that Nibot's remote will do nothing. In fact, Velma no longer has any control over her creation."

"Zoinks! That's bad!" Shaggy said, shaking.

"It is…and it will only get worse, unless you find a way to catch-and stop-Nibot."

"We have to tell Velma about this," Fred told Shaggy and Daphne, "Come on!"

The janitor looked all around the vet's office. "As you can see, there are no robots here," he told Scooby, Velma, and Chillers.

"How could it have disappeared so fast?" Velma wondered as the janitor went inside.

Then, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne ran to them. "Velma, we talked to Prof. Builtech again," Daphne said.

"He said Nibot is getting more powerful so you no longer have control over it, and we should try to catch and stop it," Fred said.

"I don't know how we can stop a robot that controls itself," Velma said seriously, "but we have to try or it could hurt someone else."

"And to do that, we have to find it," Fred said.

Scooby and Shaggy looked at each other. "Like, I was afraid he'd say that," Shaggy told Scooby.

The sun was starting to set when everyone came to a field and heard a whirring sound. They turned around and saw Nibot flying to them. They jumped out of the way when it shot lasers at them. "Something's very wrong here," Velma said.

Daphne watched Nibot flying in the sky. "Velma, why did you program Nibot to fly and use lasers?"

"That's what's wrong," Velma replied, "I didn't!"

"Well, if you didn't, then who did?" Shaggy asked.

"Rhosts?" Scooby said. Then Shaggy and he shivered.

"Like, why did I ask that?" Shaggy said.

"Rhy rid Ri ranswer?" Scooby said.

Nibot shot more lasers, and everyone ran away. "We can't catch Nibot if it's going to attack us! We'll have to think of something else!" Fred said.

After escaping from Nibot, the gang went home. A short while later, it was getting dark. "Let's get some sleep now and decide what to do about Nibot in the morning," Fred said. Everyone agreed, tired after their long day, and went to bed.

Before going to sleep herself, Velma gently placed Chillers in her cat-sized bed. "Get some sleep tonight, Chills, and you'll be better before you know it," she said softly. Chillers purred and lowered her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Scooby-Doo and the Mistaken Machine  
**

Chapter 6  


* * *

A few hours later, Chillers woke up. She knew it must be the middle of the night since it was still dark outside. Looking up at the rest of the room, she could see, despite the darkness of the room, that Velma was not in the room. _Velma's gone! Where could she be?_ she thought. Curious, she wanted to find out. Slipping out of bed, Chillers stood on her own. It was slightly painful, but she was able to move on her own power. She found the door slightly open, so she pushed it open and crept softly through the hall.

Chillers came to the door leading downstairs, finding it open. She could see a light coming from the room, so she quietly started down the stairs. Looking into the room from the top of the stairs, she saw that Velma was at the table, reading a booklet. Chillers came down the stairs and tried to move silently, but she bumped into a box of books, knocking it over and falling into the pile of books.

Velma jumped at the sudden noise and went over to the books. She took a book off of Chillers's head. "Chillers, what are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I woke up and noticed you were gone," Chillers replied, "I wanted to see what you were doing."

Velma took Chillers out of the pile and put the books back in the box. "You know you're injured," she said, "You should be resting."

Chillers smiled. "You sound like my mother."

Velma laughed softly. "You must be feeling better." She went over to the table and Chillers followed.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here to look at the instructions for Nibot's parts," Velma showed Chillers the booklet, "They didn't say anything helpful about this situation. They just say to bring your machine back to Prof. Builtech for repairs if anything goes wrong."

Suddenly, there was a commotion upstairs. "What was that?" Chillers said. Velma and she hurried upstairs and found Scooby and Shaggy running through the hall. Fred and Daphne looked out from their rooms.

"Nibot crashed through our window and like, it's after us!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Everyone hide!" Fred said. Daphne and he closed their doors. Scooby and Shaggy ran downstairs. Velma and Chillers ran toward their room, but Velma tripped, and her glasses fell off. Nibot began to move toward her, but Chillers jumped in front of her and froze it. Then she gave Velma her glasses and they both went to their room.

Nibot broke out of the ice and flew back out the window. Everyone came out from hiding and ran outside. They could see Nibot flying down the street, so they all got in the Mystery Machine. Fred drove after Nibot, carefully since it was dark out. They hit some bumps in the road, then everyone held on when they made a sharp turn. When they went down a hill, Chillers jumped on Scooby's shoulders, and Scooby jumped on Shaggy's shoulders. The van screeched to a halt when Nibot stopped in front of it.

* * *

 _A song plays during the last paragraph in this chapter and the first paragraph in Chapter 7._


	7. Chapter 7

**Scooby-Doo and the Mistaken Machine  
**

Chapter 7  


* * *

Everyone got out of the Mystery Machine, ready to catch Nibot, but it shot lasers at them. They dodged the lasers. Shaggy gave Scooby a Scooby Snack, and the dog caught it. "Scooby-Doo!" he said, and he ran at Nibot with Chillers. They both jumped up, but Nibot moved out of the way, so they bumped into each other. Everyone got back in the Mystery Machine and Nibot chased the van. Fred had to drive from side to side to avoid the lasers. Scooby picked up Chillers and pointed her tail at Nibot. She shot a beam of ice from her tail tip, freezing Nibot. It broke out of the ice again, and everyone watched it fly off as the sun began to rise.

"It got away again!" Fred said, "Let's split up and see if we can find it again. Daphne and I will go with Velma and Chillers to where Nibot was going and then search different areas."

"Like, Scoob and I will take the Mystery Machine back home," Shaggy said. Then everyone split up.

(Scooby and Shaggy)

Shaggy drove the Mystery Machine while Scooby sat beside him. "This is way better than looking for that evil robot, Scoob old pal!" Shaggy said.

"Refinitely!" Scooby agreed.

Suddenly, a laser shot from the sky. Shaggy swerved the Mystery Machine to avoid it. Then Nibot flew in front of the van. "Zoinks! This is way worse!" Shaggy exclaimed. He drove out of the way, avoiding Nibot and its lasers. Eventually, Nibot flew away and Scooby and Shaggy came home.

(Fred and Daphne)

Fred and Daphne walked around a field. They looked everywhere for Nibot. "What are we going to do if we find Nibot?" Daphne asked.

"We'll try to catch and deactivate it," Fred replied, "but I wonder how we're going to find it in this huge field."

"We don't have to," Daphne said, "It found us!" Nibot was in front of them!

Fred tackled Nibot, but it flew out of the way. "Run!" Fred said, and Daphne and he ran from Nibot's lasers.

(Velma and Chillers)

Velma and Chillers walked around another field. "There's one thing I don't understand," Chillers said, "If ghosts are controlling Nibot, why would it keep attacking us? Wouldn't they go after Prof. Builtech?"

"There's something strange about this whole thing," Velma said, "…I'm sorry about how Nibot injured you, Chills."

"But it wasn't your fault," Chillers shook her head. Then, Nibot flew to them, and they ran from its lasers.

Everyone came back together in front of their house. By now it was light outside. "This is getting ridiculous!" Fred said, "It's like wherever we go, Nibot chases us! We have to stop it once and for all!"

Nibot came to them. "Nibot, you must stop this!" Velma said, but Nibot didn't listen. It charged forward.

Scooby and Chillers both went into protective mode. Scooby pushed the others out of Nibot's way and was hit by the attack. "Rhoa!" he said.

"Scooby!" everyone exclaimed.

Chillers jumped forward and used ice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Scooby-Doo and the Mistaken Machine  
**

Chapter 8  


* * *

She kept shooting ice until Nibot was encased in a large block of ice. "Maybe that will hold it," she said as Shaggy helped Scooby up.

Nibot's eyes glowed and two lasers came from them after it broke out of the ice. Scooby and friends scattered. Nibot's eyes glowed menacingly and it started to walk towards them. Fred tried to catch Nibot, but it jumped out of the way. Velma took out the remote control and pushed every button on it, but nothing happened. Chillers used more beams of ice, but Nibot broke every one of them with lasers. Its eyes glowed more brightly as it drew closer. Scooby and Shaggy held onto each other, trembling. "What are we going to do?" Daphne said, "We can't catch Nibot, Velma's remote control can't stop it, and Chillers's ice beams can't freeze it!"

Everyone backed away. Nibot kept moving towards them. "I must stop you…I was ordered by my controller…to stop you." Its eyes flashed as it spoke.

"Controller? That's it!" Velma exclaimed, "I hate to do this, but…Scooby, we need some water!"

Scooby knew what she meant. "Right raway, Relma!" he said. He ran into the house and came back in an instant with a bucket of water. Before Nibot could escape, he dumped the water on it.

"No!" it shouted as it began to spark. It sparked for a few seconds before it short-circuited; it fell over and its eyes dimmed.

Everyone stood still looking at Nibot for a moment, making sure it was not going to move again. Then Velma went over to it. "Now it's time to find out what made Nibot move on its own," she said, "Everyone, come downstairs and I'll explain it."

Everyone went to the room downstairs and watched as Velma looked carefully at Nibot's parts. After a while she took out a small mechanical part. "This piece isn't one that should be found inside Nibot." She went over to a computer and showed the others a diagram of the part. "It's a type of electrodynamic remote controller," she explained, "It receives and communicates with electromagnetic waves sent from a remote control, which block any signals from other remote controls. These waves are so powerful that someone who has the remote can control the machine containing the controller from miles away. This means that someone implanted the part in Nibot's computer brain and has been using it to control Nibot and to keep me from controlling it."

"Do you think that same person programmed Nibot to fly and use lasers?" Daphne said.

"I'm positive of it," Velma said.

"Who would want to do this to Nibot?" Chillers said, angry that someone had purposely programmed Velma's own robot to harm her-and her friends.

"I know just who did…" Velma said, "I hate to admit it, but Prof. Builtech had to have done this. He's the only one who could have tampered with Nibot's parts before I got them."

"We'll have to pay him a visit," Fred said, "and find out why he did this."


	9. Chapter 9

**Scooby-Doo and the Mistaken Machine  
**

Chapter 9  


* * *

Everyone went to Prof. Builtech's workshop. Velma showed him the controller. "Does this look familiar, Professor?"

The professor looked shocked. "Well, I, uh…" Everyone looked at him with suspicion. "Fine, You caught me," he scowled, "I put that remote controller inside Nibot and controlled it the whole time. I had it hide its own remote control and secretly reprogrammed it so it could use lasers and fly."

"But why did you do it?" Chillers asked.

"I'm good at making mechanical parts, but my own machines were failures," Prof. Builtech said, "Velma's machines are some of the finest I've seen, so when I heard she was making Nibot, I took total control of it. That way she'd want to give Nibot back to me and I could claim it as my own. That's why I made it act scary and made up that story about it being haunted."

"Well, where you're going, you won't be controlling anything or making up stories," Fred said as the police came.

When they came home, everyone got out of the Mystery Machine. "That Prof. Builtech was so selfish!" Daphne said, "Trying to steal Velma's creation so he can get ahead!"

Chillers noticed that Velma looked sad. Velma sat on the edge of the porch and said, "I admired Prof. Builtech's skills, and to think that he would do all that is just…hard to fathom. This isn't the first time this has happened either. Sometimes it feels like every new friend I meet just betrays me later."

Chillers hopped onto her shoulder. "Don't worry, Velma. We're your friends, and we'll never betray you."

"Reah!" Scooby agreed, running up beside them.

"The six of us will be friends forever!" Daphne said. Velma smiled. As long as she still had these wonderful friends, she had everything she needed.

The next day, Velma was finishing a new creation. "Everyone, I've just finished a new project," she told the others.

"I hope it isn't Nibot II," Chillers said.

"It's something better," Velma moved aside to reveal a small mechanical Scooby and Chillers.

"Scooby-dooby-doo!" the robot Scooby said.

"And Chillers too!" the robot Chillers said. Everyone laughed, glad that things were now getting better.

* * *

 _Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma do not belong to me. Chillers, Nibot, and Prof. Builtech belong to me. Hope you liked this movie!_

 _Aftermovie #4 Complete!_


End file.
